paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Still I Fly
Hey guys, time for another song article. But this time, since I'm now writing in prose, it's gonna be different, not like any other song articles that I've done few months ago. Also, Ignis will not sing....the background does. You'll get the point. This is also dedicated to DJ.RJ.Centurion's Valkyrie Pilot OCs, and this song also suits well for them. What else? I really love them. Hope you like this, RJ. The song is one of the best from Planes: Fire and Rescue. I had to skip some parts that it'll make it short. I don't want to make it long, although maybe I'll try in the later days. Here's the song. Spencer Lee - Still I Fly Enjoy guys, and this song article belongs to Xavierthespecialvet, also known as Yanixter. Song Article Always been in his life that Ignis never heard the word "Move on", until now. For one's two words that would often hurt him, or maybe he would felt too excited. Sometimes, it's a mix of both. But he'll never know what, how, or why. Years had been going by with his owner himself. It's always in his life that all of his works, all of his dreams, apparently a reality. Not just for once, but for many times the young pup - would always remember; from his first mission, to sacrificial times, to sometimes teary moments, and probably a lot of both crying and redeems. All of it he got in his memory, and would never let go onto it... "Ignis, boy. Time for your departure. The bus is here now." said a voice that made him a bit startled. Ignis gulped before he went outside of the door of the hangar firehouse. Standing behind the bus, was his first owner. Not to mention, a proud human partner, and a brave smokejumper that all of his years he always be with each other. But for now, be with each other no more... "I'm ready for to go on...?" The Dalmatian-Carolina Dog asked, before he walked up to him close. As he walked by, a small sad smile was drawn across his face. The owner himself let out a smile before he placed his hand on the pup's head. "Yeah, but not to worry, Ignis. This isn't the end for me, and not for you either." said the man almost quietly. Smoke himself could still see the worry in the pup's eyes...He may thought to himself that Ignis still wanted to be with him, and not for many times that the young pup never wanted to be separated. Not long 'til then, tears started to form in the pup's eyes. "I...I'm gonna miss you...I really, do...Dad..." He sobbed, and felt heartbroken, Smoke sighed in distress, but then he reassured him as he hugged him tightly, and in return, Ignis hugged him back. It was always that Ignis wanted, the same hugs that often made him feeling comfortable, maybe a little too gentle. For a hardheaded and polite pup, he seemed to be a little sympathetic. "I know...I'm gonna miss you, son. More than I can ever remember you. Even you're such a good boy in all my days I've been taking care of you." The owner himself whispered, and the two broke away as they looked into each other's faces, for one last time they could always remember. "Surely, I know there's a lot of things that I wanted to say to you, but...I can't do that for now. All for now I gotta say is, be a good boy, and be brave that you always are. Remember of what I told you, the skies will be by your side." Ignis nodded before he smiled proudly and looked up to his owner. But not just he's just an owner, he saw him more of a father-figure, his rock, and his own. Ignis would definitely knew, that he was more like a son to him...Even their species are different. "I will. The sky is my second home, after all." And with that, they gave their final hug before the pup departed as he went inside the bus. Shortly, the bus left the firehouse hangar, and leaning out of the open window, Ignis looked to his owner for the last time...he saw him waved goodbye...The Dalmatian-Carolina Dog smiled and he waved back for a short time before he leaned back to his seat. Some time later, as the bus continued to move, Ignis wondered about his own past. Too long he had been realized that what if he never saw his parents again. He had been considered an orphan pup for some time, yet he still keep on searching. He would thought to himself if he could reunite as a family... The pup turned his head upwards before he looked at open window, there he look at the clear, blue skies. He still remembered of when he was there. From his first mission, until now. He never forget those memories inside him. There's a time...In your life...When the world is on your side... He still kept on watching the skies from the window...He suddenly felt nostalgic at this point. A flash of memories started ponder inside him, revealing all those times back when...Even in dangerous times, he would consider them...best... You might not feel it....You might now see it...But it surrounds you like a light~ Makes you stronger for a fight~... Ignis closed his eyes, remembering all those times when he was at the skies along with his owner. All those times, flying for him was his very best part...He would never let go of them...not even one... Never letting go, gotta learn to grow, watch me as I touch the sky....Still I fly....Now I know it's what I gotta do, find a dream that's new, give it all I got this time...Still I fly...Still I fly...~!!! Never been in a quiet time that he felt very nostalgic. Sometimes, he would thought to himself of what if he wanted to start all over again. Even to the time when he was born in a forest fire, he hardly knew of what's coming next or not... Bring it in...I'm gonna shine...It's my moment, gotta live it, live it right~! I'm flyin'...flyin' so strong... The pup opened his eyes...realizing that everything he knew...everything he saw, was more of it...it was worthy for him, more than he could imagine. As of now, the bus was starting to get closer to Adventure Bay...He knew of what he can do before he departed... I'm movin'... I'm movin...Í'm movin' on~!!! As the bus arrived the lands of Adventure Bay, he leaned out of the window, and as the town further away. He then looked at the clear sky and smiled proudly. He still could believe of what the skies meant to him... Never letting go! Gotta learn to grow! Watch me as I touch the sky~! Still I fly~! Now .I know it's what I gotta do, find a dream that's new, give it all as I got this time...~ Still I fly...Still I fly...~! As the bus stopped, he went out as he saw the town of Adventure Bay. It was now more like a bit of a city...He arrived in his first new home. He then looked at the sky once again. He knew it was telling him, and to that, he muttered as he smiled. "Even though I'm moved in another town, I'm born aerial, and the sky is my second home..." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Song Articles Category:Songs